Magic of the Season
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia and Cedric discuss their ideas of the perfect Wassailia. (So fluffy it puts marshmallows to shame. :D)


Magic of the Season

Summary: Sofia and Cedric discuss their ideas of the perfect Wassailia. (So fluffy it puts marshmallows to shame. :D)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Here's yet another Wassailia-themed story! :D Oh, if you haven't checked out my profile in the last two days, you may want to take a look to see what's coming up. 😉 Basically, what I've decided to do is write a short story each day until Christmas Eve-Eve, after which I'll post all chapters for my big Wassailia story: "The Magic of Wassailia." Yes, this story is technically a tie-in to that big one, hence their titles being similar. 😊So yes! Keep an eye out. Currently, I'm not taking any further story requests due to my writing spree I've got going on. I'm going to be very focused on that. Lol. Any other requests will be looked at after the new year, and I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this story! Here's to the kick-off of the Wassailia/Christmas season (AKA: my favorite time of the year)!

PS: This is short and sweet with no real conflict or super-complex plot. Just fluffy and good-hearted. 😉 Keep an eye out tomorrow for the next story: "Boysenberry Crumble." Enjoy!

*Story*

Due to the chill in the castle, Cedric and Sofia had relocated to the dining room for the night. They'd put lessons on hold for a while in preparation for Wassailia. Presently, they were spending some time together and doing what most seemed to enjoy during the festive season: creating goodies for eating later…or now, if they preferred.

"What do you think?" Sofia asked as she held up her gingerbread man to Cedric's vision. She had actually coated the little guy in plenty of purple frosting and given it candied eyes and a smile. But of course, it wasn't complete without hair, which she'd managed to design with black and white frosting.

Cedric chuckled as he nodded. "Is that supposed to be me, by chance?"

She scoffed playfully. "Mr. Cedric, there _are_ other people out there who have purple robes and two-toned hair, you know." She grinned when he rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's supposed to be you. But I couldn't bear to eat it later… I'd hate to ruin a masterpiece."

"I'm certain I should be honored by that, but for some reason, I just feel relieved." He returned to his task of decorating his own gingerbread man. Unlike Sofia, he opted to take his time to craft his creation. He'd already been working on it for an hour now, and it was nearly done. "Just need a little more white frosting and…there! Done." He held up his own creation and beamed.

The little blue-coated gingerbread man had white frosting dangling from its chin and fluffy white hair peaking out from a blue pointy hat.

"It's Mr. Merlin!" Sofia giggled with a nod. She then pointed at the "robe" on the cookie. "I like how you added in the sparkle detail. How did you manage that anyway?"

Cedric snickered and waved his wand. "A little magic."

"That's cheating," she chided playfully. "For shame, Mr. Cedric."

"I call it utilizing the methods you're granted. And it merely comes naturally to me. I _am_ a sorcerer, after all." He grinned as he placed his cookie next to hers. "Oh, I haven't enjoyed Wassailia this much in a long time…save, of course, that one Wassailia you gave me my wand case." He smiled gently down at her as she returned the sentiment. "You always give rather good gifts, Sofia… I can tell they're crafted from your heart."

"Well, of course… I don't like getting people something that anyone else might have gotten. I like to be unique…" She beamed. "Speaking of which, wait till you see what I got you _this_ Wassailia. I'm excited about it."

"Hmm, now I'm quite curious!" He chuckled as she shook her head.

"You're going to have to be patient, Mr. Cedric. It will be very worth it though—believe me."

"I might say the same for you, my dear," he returned mysteriously, causing her to smile. "I'm rather interested to see what you'll think."

"Whatever it is, I know I'll love it, just because it came from you."

The sorcerer chuckled at her expected and overly-saccharine (yet still very much appreciated) comment. "Thanks, Sofia." He placed his cookie on a sheet next to Sofia's and folded his hands over the table. "So, if you were to experience your 'perfect' Wassailia, what would that entail?"

"That sounds eerily similar to an essay question one of our teachers might ask us to write," she joked with a snicker. She shrugged as Cedric rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I'm pretty easy to please." She placed her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. "I guess the best Wassailia would be spent with family and friends, snow falling outside, having cocoa by the fire, and telling stories before going to bed under the stars somehow…" She smiled in a dreamlike state as Cedric watched her carefully. "And even though the next day means Wassailia is over, it doesn't _feel_ like it, because you have so many fun things planned that it feels like we've gotten an extension or something." She gazed over at her friend, who seemed contemplative. "What do you think?"

"I think…that sounds marvelous." He smiled. "Simple yet effective. Oh, and what of the location?"

"I don't care where I am for Wassailia, as long as I'm with the people I love."

Cedric nodded. "I expected as much." He glanced toward their cookies on the cookie sheet before them. "While I'm rather hungry, I agree with you: I don't know if I can bring myself to eat something that looks like someone I know." He picked up his cocoa and took a sip.

Sofia grinned. "I could make a remark about making a Grimtrix-shaped cookie, but I think that would be in bad _taste_ for Wassailia."

The sorcerer sputtered on his hot drink and looked at the girl in surprise. "Sofia!"

"I'm just kidding, Mr. Cedric!" She laughed. "Calm down."

"Why don't we stick with dolls or something? Far less…creepy." He passed her another gingerbread man. "Although Cordelia had a doll when we were younger, and it terrified me. I swear that thing was watching me." He shivered.

Sofia giggled as she picked up some frosting. "Poor Mr. Cedric."

"Yes, indeed." He watched as she began decorating a new cookie and asked, "So, what would be the worst thing about Wassailia?"

She paused and looked toward him sincerely. "If I couldn't spend it with you guys, especially you, Mr. Cedric."

He just smiled in return before grabbing a new gingerbread of his own to decorate.

The end


End file.
